L's Little Confession
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: L makes a confession, surprise, no pairings, yet. Maybe, as of now, oneshot. Story is really short. Maybe LXLight in other chapter. You pick. L and Raito are having a fight over Kira being a women or man, and L reveals his thoughts on the situation.


-1Hi again. Nice to see some of the living again. This is just a little one shot, maybe, I was fighting with myself on weather or not to make this a 2 part story. If it was going to be a two part, I was going to have something bad in the second chapter, but I don't think a lot of you would like that. It is not my usual writing style, I simply wanted to try it on. But I don't think I will. As said by long dead relatives: Some clothes are the best after you have tried them on." I like that. But anyway, I don't own this, tell me what you think. Oh, and this story really doesn't have any significance to it. Nice of you to stop by though.

Chapter 0887

L's Little Confession

My mind twisted. How could I do anything? All he did was sit there and look at my past. He only had one goal: Killing or bringing down Kira. In other words: Getting me to admit that I am Kira. L was such a stupid pig headed man. No one could seem to get through to him. He would only twist into the fabrications of his own mind and memory. Memory, no, no I don't think he has one. He has never revealed anything like that. I turned my head.

"Do you have anything?" I asked him.

L turned to me, his hard gaze looking hard at me. He seemed to look at me, and only me, nothing more. He didn't look like he was trying to read me. This made me feel odd. "No." He said simply. He didn't look away though.

"Do you want me to help you?" I asked him, thinking that if I only turned away, he would think something odd.

"Perhaps." He brought his thumb up to his mouth and began to suck on it, "What could Light do to help me?" He asked himself aloud.

I was silent. What the hell was he doing? He was acting odd.

"Perhaps…" He didn't finish. He only looked at me, his eyes looking over my body. They burned into me as if he where thinking something.

My thoughts scarcely stayed over the mind numbing thought that L was thinking of me in an odd way. I had given that eye to Misa once. Then I got over myself because I realized that she would be too easy to get. I wanted someone hard to crack. L would be worthy, but I wasn't about to sleep with my enemy. "What?" I asked him.

L didn't look away, "Would Kira sleep with his enemy?" He asked me in a silenced tone I almost couldn't hear.

"L…I wouldn't know. But to think the way of Kira, I would have to say…" Was this a trick question? Was he trying to make Kira form into a fag? Then I thought the question over more thoroughly. "Well, If Kira is a girl or man, I would say that if their enemy would have to be really attractive to force Kira to come out and 'sleep' with them." I said. I was careful not to mention if Kira was a man or a woman. I didn't want L to think that I knew anything. L couldn't be sure that Kira was a man, or rather only one person just now. So, he wouldn't know that my enemy was in fact, himself. He wouldn't know if Kira was gay or not.

"Light…Do you think Kira is gay?" He looked up at me. He had formed a sad look on his face due to the fact that I had answered his question with a well thoughtful sentence. He was going to get nothing from me. But as I thought about this one, I began to shake.

"L, why are you asking me this?" I asked him.

"Well, I figured that you might be able to give me your position on some things." He laughed a little and I glared at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked him, almost hissing at him.

"Well, I was thinking, and if you think about it too, you might find out what I found out." He was silent. "Kira kills only men really. He punishes men without a seconds thought. But when it comes to women…" He was silent, keeping close watch over my eyes.

"Are you saying you think Kira is a man?" I asked him. "And that he is gay because he only kills other guys? L…That makes no sense." I shook my head, almost laughing. "Don't you think that if Kira were a man, and he killed only guys, then he would be a woman." I glanced at him.

L looked at me with a stunned look, "You think Kira might be a girl?" He asked me with wide eyes.

I smirked, "L, we can't just disconnect one sex in this due to the fact that this is more of a man's job then a woman's. But, If you think your logic is correct, then go ahead and think it. I am going to stick with Kira maybe being a woman. And if I catch Kira before you, and 'he' turns out to be a 'she' I am going to laugh in your face." I laughed a little, seeing the look on L's face forced it out.

"Light…You really think Kira might be a woman?" He asked me.

I nodded my head, "Kira might be." I said to him again. Then I began to get up, "I am going to go out for a little while.

L stood up as well, "Are you sure?" He asked.

I turned to him, "What? Why wouldn't I be sure about it." It was more like a demand then a question.

L looked at me and tilted me head, "You're not afraid of being killed by Kira?" He asked me. I breathed out sharply, he was trying to trick me again, "L…I don't know about you, but as I was last told, Kira doesn't know about me. Kira doesn't know that I am on the force, why would Kira want to kill some student walking down the street? The most Kira would think of him, that's if Kira comes out of his or her hiding place, is that that kid is just going to his girlfriends house, to have fun." I said with a small smirk.

L looked at me questioningly, "You thought this over, didn't you." He asked me. "I don't know about you, but I still believe that you are Kira. Humor me for a moment will you." He asked.

I gave a glance, wondering what was on his mind. "L, I don't want you to hate me, nor do I wish that you think I am Kira." I gave a sigh, "Just ask me the question, and I will answer it as best as I can." I said to him with a little wariness growing in me.

"Okay….Light Yagami…Are you gay?" He asked me. "You never sleep with your girlfriend…you are never doing anything inappropriate and you show signs of it." He said in a small tone.

I could hear Ryuk. God had he come back at the wrong time. He stepped through the wall, "Boy Light, this is much better then the thing I was doing." He walked over to me and stood between L and I, making sure he would see what was going on.

"L, are you calling me gay?" I balled my hand into a fist, "If I were gay, what would that matter anyway?" I asked him.

L looked at me, up and down, "I want to know because it might be evidence to help prove that you are Kira."

I began to seethe with anger, "L, if you are looking for an answer, you are not going to get one. I am not here to tell you of my personal life. Do you know what it is like when some creepy old man comes up to you and asks if you are gay?" I asked him, shunning away the thought that I might be giving anything away.

L looked at me, his head stern, "Light, I am not that old. And yes I do. What do you think it is like being gay and trying to hide it?" He asked me.

I looked at him. Did he just admit that he was gay? I looked at him as I heard Ryuk next to me now, gasp. "L, are you saying that you are gay?" I asked him.

L nodded, "Yes." He said simply. He then looked away, and back onto the monitors, "I was thinking that if I could think like Kira, be like him, then I might figure something out. Since I am this way, it makes a lot of sense."

"What? How? L, your logic is ill, it has nothing to back it up with. You are just running in circles with this." I said to him. I didn't care that he was like that, I had my own thoughts that he was like it. It didn't bother me though. All that bothered me was the fact that he thought that I was gay, or rather, Kira.

"Well, it is hard to explain. I won't ask you anymore questions Light, you are free to go. You can tell the rest of the force that I am that way. I won't blame you if you want to quit now." His voice seemed to be lost in the past. And for the first time I had ever been in the accompany of L, I felt bad.

I gave a sigh, "I am not going to tell the others. I don't think that it would make sense if they knew. I am NOT going to retire from this either, I deserve to be as much as you or a straight person would." I laughed a little at the thought of L telling me something so personal. "Why did you tell me?" I asked him.

L looked at me one more time, "I told you, I simply wanted to know something." He turned away. I couldn't help but feel very…played.

Part 1 end. Tell me if you want another part. After all, you are the ones who will be reading it. Leave reviews. If this story is continued, you will be able to pick the ending. I will explain more later, but for now, I can tell you this: Part 2, you will pick either to read chapter 2 or chapter 3, or read both. Either one you pick, it will end with someone getting…hurt.

-TheLustofkilling

Something snaps, and then it breaks.

Something cries, and then it screams.

You look behind, but who is there?

No one now, your not there.


End file.
